Malicial
by Black B
Summary: Draco Malfoy não sabia o que eram os 'maliciais", só sabia que eram homens de farda...


_**Título:** "Malicial"_

_**Autora:** Black Blusher_

_**Palavras:** 4,131_

_**Resumo:** Draco Malfoy não sabia o que eram os 'maliciais", só sabia que eram homens de farda..._

_**Gênero:** Slash e classificação "M". Sim, se não quiser ler e criar imagens mentais com dois caras se pegando, meu bem, clique imediatamente na flechinha do voltar, ou feche de uma vez no X vermelho do canto superior direito desta página. Para quem gosta, boa leitura. Espero que se agradem com a história!_

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...**

"Malicial"

_"Minha mãe sempre me dizia: 'a vida é como uma caixa de bombons:nunca se sabe o que vai encontrar."_ **[1]**

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...**

Draco Malfoy pisava fundo no acelerador de seu carro...trouxa. Oh yeah! Mundinho cruel em que o loiro-mais-elegante-do-mundo-mágico foi acabar. Mas era a realidade, fazer o que?

Ainda bem, pensava Draco, que os imprestáveis serviam ao menos para construirem geringonças tão velozes quanto à que ele agora possuía. Bancos de couro, detalhes em madeira, prata brilhante, tudo muito chique e refinado como todo Malfoy merecia.

Mas para onde ele estava indo mesmo?...

"Bobagem!"...

Colocou a música num volume que atacava diretamente seus tímpanos, os fazendo coçarem. Olhou o velocímetro e este marcava 170 km/h quando alcançou a auto estrada.

Era noite. O céu estava lindo como há muito não via. Não que ele perdesse seu tempo observando o céu, oras! Mas aquela noite estava especial. Um emaranhando de estrelas brilhantes chamavam sua atenção, o fazendo olhar além da rua. O clima também estava muito agradável, com uma leve brisa brincando no ar e trazendo uma sensação gostosa.

Após minutos incontáveis dirigindo, deu-se conta que não sabia onde estava. Era um longo caminho sem casas ou outras construções. Apenas postes de luzes iluminando a estrada e criando sombras sinistras, como pôde notar. Campos e matagais tomavam conta do lugar. Provavelmente tinha andado tanto que chegara ao interior da bendita cidade.

Resolveu aproveitar a solidão momentânea e desceu ainda mais o pé no acelerador, chegando aos 220km/h. Abriu todos os vidros do elegante automóvel fazendo com que uma lufada de vento lhe atingisse de cheio, bagunçando seus cabelos sempre tão impecáveis.

Mas era exatamente o que ele queria aquela noite. Se livrar dos rótulos por minutos que fossem. E a ventania provocada pela alta velocidade lhe trazia uma inquestionável sensação de liberdade. Quase como se pudesse voar. Pena que esquecera sua varinha, caso contrário daria um jeito naquele monte de metal levitar mais fácil que penas.

De repente, até se assustou, luzes vermelhas e azuis começaram a refletir em seu retrovisor e estreitou os olhos. Que diabos era este negócio?

Como que resposta, uma moto enorme passou a andar velozmente em seu lado, e Draco pôde constatar que dali que vinham as luzes. Um homem fazia gestos com a mão e gritava para ele encostar o carro.

"Então estes devem de ser os tais de _maliciais?" _

Com um bufo exasperado pisou de maneira brusca no freio, fazendo com que seu corpo quase se chocasse com a direção. Ainda bem que tinha posto o cinto de segurança.

Viu o homem estacionando sua motona em frente ao seu carro, deixando as luzes ligadas, e vindo em sua direção fardado com uma roupa em um tom verde musgo, com um baita pedaço de madeira pendurado em uma cinta grossa de couro.

Os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiaram instantaneamente.

O homem retirou seu capacete e Draco queria morrer. "Que malicial"...

- Documentação, por favor! - Lhe ordenou o homem, enquanto apoiava os braços na sua janela e abaixava-se para o encarar.

Draco estava para enfartar. A voz rouca do homem estava ecoando em sua cabeça como um mantra. A manga curta revelava grande parte dos braços super musculosos, a boca era de um vermelho profundo, daquelas que te instigam a pensar obscenidades mesmo não querendo...e os olhos! oh...pareciam duas enormes jades e Draco queria arrancá-las para si.

E sua pele de chocolate ao leite esta lhe dando fome. Os cabelos escuros como mistério, pdindo para serem desvendados por seus dedos...

– O senhor não fala meu idioma? - entonou com mais força aquela voz masculinizada até o inferno. Draco percebeu que deveria estar fazendo papel de retadado, e este era o último papel que ele queria fazer defronte à um deus em carne e osso e puro músculo.

- Oh sim, sim... falo seu idioma... _demais._.. - encarou-o quase babando.

- Como? - lhe questionou o 'malicial' com uma sombrancelha arqueada, demonstrando dúvidas perante a exclamação do loiro.

- Demais, hum, falo demais até! - contornou a situação, vendo que outra coisa em seu corpo já estava tornando um 'contorno' bem peculiar. Passou a mão no pescoço e se abanou com sofreguidão após o policial explodir uma bola de chiclete e recomeçar a mastigar.

- Os documentos. Você tem os documentos com você? - voltou a questionar, com um traço de perda de paciência. Draco se mancou e foi catar o tal do documento. Mas que raios de documento o homem queria tanto, afinal?

- Bem... – ensaiou um sorrisinho - ...eu não tenho os documentos. - se encolheu ao ver o homem desencostar da sua janela e abrir a porta do carro o mandando descer. Com o coração disparado, quase quebrando sua caixa torácica, Draco desengatou o cinto e tremulando as pernas se parou ao lado do carro. Queria ter tido o segundo enfarto.

O 'malicial' não era qualquer 'malicial', ele era **'o'** malicial...

Deveria ter quase dois metros de altura esculpidos em puro músculos. Se sentiu uma baratinha minúscula ao lado dele, tanto que tinha que levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente em seus olhos.

- Vire-se! - ordenou o homenzarrão em um tom que não cabia questionamentos. Draco ficou ansioso, excitado e nervoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos estavam suando, bem como suas têmporas. Quase surtou quando viu pelo canto dos olhos o homem retirar aquele baita pau, que posteriormente recordou se chamar 'cacetete'.

- Afaste as pernas, loirinho! - Draco estava para morrer. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas palavra alguma saiu de seus lábios traiçoeiros. Apoiou as mãos na lataria do carro e abriu um espaço entre sua pernas. O fortão largou o 'porrete' em cima do capô do automóvel e Malfoy se questionou se não seria melhor aproveitar a brecha e dar uma cacetada na cabeça do 'malicial'. Prendeu o ar e quase sufocou quando sentiu mãos enormes o apalpando. Estava sendo assediado na maior cara de pau.

Virou-se de supetão ficando cara a cara com o grandão, que ainda mascava seu chiclete e colocava as mãos na cintura, enquanto batia seu pé direito de tempos em tempos contra o solo, fazendo Draco perceber o quão lustrosas, porém cafonas, eram as botas que o homem utilizava. Viu o distintivo pregado em seu peito com as iniciais "H.J.P", mas obviamente que esse HJP não poderia ser _aquele_ HJP que conheceu há muito anos no mundo mágico.

Oras! Ele não passaria de um franguinho se fosse comparado com este galo altivo e muito _prepotente_. Afinal ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não se davam ao luxo de serem assediados em pleno local público, apesar de deserto no momento, mesmo que por um deus encorporado em homem...

- Escute seu autoridade – cutucou um dedo no peitoral do gorila – isso já é abuso de poder...quero ver o mandato de busca e apreensão! - exclamou com o nariz empinado. Pelo menos suas horas perdidas olhando seriados policiais não eram tão perdidas assim.

O troglodita sorriu, deixando à vista uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos, que pareciam brilhar ao entrarem em contraposição com a pele queimada e os lábios carmim profundos. - Mandato de busca e apreensão, é? Hum... deixe-me ver... - pôs uma mão a cada lado do corpo do loiro, o prensando contra o automóvel. - Acho bom você ir pensando nas razões que irá arguir quando impetrar seus _habeas corpus_...

Draco retesou todo o corpo no mesmo instante em que as palavras sairam da boca do moreno. Óbvio que ele estava pra lá de excitado com a situação, e estava quase pedindo pra ser levado pro matagal do outro lado da rua, porém, ele ainda possuia seu pedigree, e iria zelar por sua honra e dignidade até o último minuto da batalha...mesmo achando que não resistiria nem mais cinco minutos.

O fato é que apesar de tudo, bem no fundo estava chocado... como o cara lhe dizia na maior cara de pau que iria impetrar no seu corpo? Oh! Tá bom que ele explanou de uma forma mais refinada, mas dava no mesmo. Estava mais atordoado, no entanto, se perguntando quais de seus cacetetes ele iria utilizar para impetrar no seu _corpus_... Pelos deuses! Draco nem sabia qual era pior, visto o porte do homem, e a coisa enorme que cutucava sua barriga, enquanto o homem o beijava no pescoço...o beijava! "Reaja, Malfoy, reaja", era seu mantra...

- Oh Merlim! - urrou quando uma mão enorme lhe apalpou com gosto uma de suas nádegas, e fazendo a mesma coisa com a sua companheira vizinha. - Pare imediatamente, oh, com isso! - pediu entre gemidos e se arrependeu quando o corpo do homem afastou-se do seu, fazendo com que o vento batesse diretamente em seu rosto. O grandalhão estava corado, obviamente não de vergonha, os lábios pareciam dois morangos maduros implorando para serem comidos e sua camisa estava amarrotada.

Respirando desgraçadamente em busca de ar, foi baixando a visão e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver a masculinidade totalmente anunciada, mesmo que por baixo do tecido. Oh, aquilo deveria estar muito apertado, visto o grau elevado de... de...bem, de órgão que havia ali. "Nossa, - pensou o loiro, - poderia entrar para o livro dos recordes!" e pegou um pimentão maior ainda após o pensamento.

O policial vendo o encantamento do loiro pela sua anaconda, resolveu tirar proveito: - E aí docinho, gostou do junior do papai? - completou com uma piscadela enquanto via Malfoy engolir em seco e mirar mais uma vez o local.

- De junior não tem nada! - respondeu de sopetão e se arrependeu, após ver o ar de vitorioso pervertido que tomava conta da face do malicial. Chegava a ficar envergonhado com o nível do palavreado.

- É?... - sorriu o policial e prensou o loiro novamente contra o carro , colando seus lábios no ouvido do menor - … Pois ele ainda acha que é criança e adora brincar de casinha. - deu uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha do loiro e viu que ele tremia, se agarrando à sua camisa – E sabe do que mais? Ele vai adorar se você for a casinha que irá abrigar ele nesta noite tão solitária! - esfregou sua virilha descaradamente na de Malfoy, percebendo ambas as excitações.

Malfoy tinha certeza, depois dessa ele infartaria.

- Acho que minha casinha é muito pequena pra abrigar ele... - tentou sair pela tangente, não sabendo mesmo se queria sair ou ficar. O moreno com seus beijos e prensadas lhe prometia uma noite inesquecível, só que provavelmente a dor que sentiria no dia seguinte também não seria fácil de esquecer...

- Quanto mais apertada a casinha, mais o junior gosta! - e dito isso pegou a mão do loiro e a levou até o dito cujo, fazendo o loiro arfar desesperado. E parecia que cada vez que Draco tocava, menos junior ele ficava... - Tá vendo? O junior gosta de você...

Por todos os mil santinhos! Draco estava assombrado, por melhor palavra. Seu próprio junior estava ensandecido dentro de sua cueca, louco pra brincar com o novo amiguinho. E até o primo distante tinha começado a piscar pra chamar a atenção.

E Draco, loucamente, abriu o zíper da calça do homem com um único gesto brusco e desesperado. Já que estava no inferno, iria abraçar o capeta...

- Então vamos levar o junior pra passear, sua autoridade! - falou enquanto abaixava as calças do homem e pôs uma mão no coração ao observar que ele não utilizava roupa íntima. Não teve nem tempo pra se preparar pscicologicamente, uma vez que pularam a janta e foram logo pra sobremesa. Deu um passo pra trás, só pra constatar que não haviam mais passos pra trás, transtornado com tamanha magnitude que estava diante de seus olhos.

O homem estava desabotoando a camisa, quando loiro pegou na sua mão e disse "Não! Eu tenho tesão por homens fardados!". "Está bem coração, o principal já tá despido mesmo,", respondeu o quase gigante, para descrença do loiro, ondulando seu quadril e fazendo o 'bebê' dançar na direção de Draco.

Malfoy não sabia o que fazer. Na dúvida, pegou aquela enorme criança com as duas mãos e passou a acariciá-lo, primeiramente de leve, pra logo depois tomar um ritmo selvagem, ao ver o morenão gemendo e se balançando para acompanhar os movimentos.

Aquilo tudo era muito erótico e sobrenatural para o loiro. Enquanto isso as luzes coloridas da moto continuavam piscando e iluminando a rua deserta.

O policial segurou as mãos do loiro antes de chegar ao clímax do ato, e passou a despir o menor, que ao invés de tentar pará-lo, passou a ajudar a tirar as próprias roupas. Deixou ele nu da cabeças às canelas, também não queria que o loiro aristocrata ficasse com calos nos maravilhosos pés. Sim, ele sabia que eram maravilhosos, pois para retirar a calça, ele fez questão de tirar os sapatos do loiro e acariciar seus pés, lambendo seus dedos, para desespero do equilibrio corporal e hormonal de Malfoy.

Explorou cada pedaço do corpo alabastro com as mãos gigantes e bronzeadas, levando o loiro ao pico do monte everest de tamanho prazer. Quando os dois juniors se tocaram em uma primeira apresentação, Draco só não foi ao chão porque estava escorado no automóvel que já se encontrava gelado pelo tempo que estava parado. O moreno pegou os dois membros com uma mão grande e passou a masturbá-los, enquanto cutucava com os dedos da outra mão o _esquecido_ entre os montes belos da região costeira do loiro.

Draco poderia contar quantas vezes estava pra morrer naquela noite.

Sua vontade era de gritar de uma vez "Me possua enquanto pode!", mas o 'malicial' era malvado... O loiro sentia seu sangue fervendo em suas veias, e pensou se esta não seria uma forma de se pegar uma ensolação noturna. As estrelas brilhavam esplendidamente, de certo gostando do espetáculo. Até a lua lhe parecia maior e mais perto.

Quando o visitante, que não era o junior (ainda), se apresentou ao primo distante, Draco sufocou um grito de prazer no fundo de sua garganta. Passou as pernas pelo tronco do homem, e para sua vergonha e até ciúmes, quase que não conseguiu contorná-lo. O homem era um touro, por falta de melhor comparação.

O moreno liberou o membro do loiro quando percebeu que ele estava à segundos de gozar e ganhou com isso, um olhar maligno, mas que não logrou em efeito algum.

E pela primeira vez na noite, se beijaram. Draco imaginou se o homem não estava tentando sugar sua alma pela garganta, tamanha devoção que ele mantinha em enfiar a língua em sua goela. Mas era gostoso, reconhecia, e com base nisso passou a beijá-lo de maneira ensandecida, se entregando ao momento e cavalgando nos dedos do homem, que agora contabilizavam três visistantes dentro de si. Por pouco não morreu sufocado com o chiclete que encontrou sua garganta, e que por sorte conseguiu cuspir fora. Por mais indigno que fosse para um Malfoy cuspir.

Deixou a boca do homem de lado e passou a beijar e lamber toda sua face chegando ao pescoço e dando uma lambida completamente molhada no pomo-de-adão e logo após isso mordendo no mesmo lugar. O moreno gemeu alto e retirou os dedos de dentro do menor, recebendo como protesto um gemido de negação.

- Calma, loirinho... – lambeu os lábios do loiro – ...tem outro visitante que tá louco para conhecer tua casinha...- sussurrou malicioso mexendo o quadril e encostando a ponta de seu pênis na estreita entrada anteriormente violada de Draco.

- O junior, é? - sorriu o loiro, gostando de toda a brincadeira. - Avisa ele que deverá ser muito prestativo se quiser ser bem recepcionado.– sussurou para o moreno e viu como os olhos brilharam de excitação.

- Isso é o que de melhor ele faz... - e selou os lábios com os do loiro para abafar os gemidos quando entrou de uma vez naquele lugar tão quente e apertado do corpo de Draco.

- Poderia ter, hum, me avisado, ah...que o junior gostava de , ohhh, entrar nas casas....merlim!...antes de bater a campainha...ohhh – gemeu Draco entre dentes, após ser praticamente violado pelo moreno. Foi no susto e talvez por isso não tenha doído "tanto".

Após alguns segundos, - sim segundos, Draco não queria perder tempo – passou a cavalgar sobre o membro do moreno, gemendo obscenidades para os ares, e ficando cada vez mais duro, como se possível fosse, com toda a situação.

Conseguia até mesmo enxergar os vagalumes voando no mato do outro lado da rua. Ou seria o prazer o fazendo ver coisas? Quando, algum dia, se imaginou sendo possuído no meio do nada, em um lugar aberto por um semi-deus humanóide? Oh...é, se tivesse imaginado não seria tão prazeroso. Riu, o que a mente não fazia?

O Policial estava alucinado. Possuía aquele corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso, e fazia questão de marcá-lo com beijos, chupões e mordidas, se deliciando com os gemidos desvairados que o _seu_ loiro dava. Quem os visse, diria que mais pareciam dois macacos trepando, mas ele pouco se importava.

Draco deu um grito quando _seu malicial_ deu uma estocada profunda, atingido o pontinho mágico e repetindo várias vezes o feito. O _seu_ 'corpo humano' era mesmo uma maravilha divina. E parecia que ia perder a garganta, de tanto que gemia. Já estava ficando completamente rouco e o morenão também, uma vez que os gemidos dele mais pareciam com rosnados de um animal muito feroz.

- Oh...mais... - pedia o loiro, atordoado com o prazer que recebia, que mais parecia uma gigantesca onda elétrica se espalhando por todo o corpo, desde a pontinha do dedinho do pé até o último fio de cabelo. - Mais...oh!..."HJP"...oh!... como posso...ahhh...te chamar? - perguntar ao perceber o quão feio e esquisito soou 'HJP' entre gemidos.

O deus humanóide separou os lábios dos mamilos rosados que ora atacava e olhou com olhos felinos para o loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar todinho. - Me chame de Bom, James Bom! - e com isso deu uma piscada tão sensual para Draco, que fez com que ele, inconscientemente, apertasse sua "casinha" em torno do convidado, fazendo o moreno silvar de prazer.

- Jaaames Bommm!!! - gritou o loiro totalmente alucinado pelos silvos do moreno. Oh! Quão surpresas ele mais o faria? Primeiro parecia um enorme animal selvagem, como um leão, e agora se igualava à um ser ofídico, gemendo como serpente...se bem que pra quem já possuía uma digna anaconda legítima como animal de estimação, não era de estranhar que também soasse como uma.

E depois de diversas cavalgadas, um número incontável de gemidos, vários "James Bom", "Isso junior", "Casinha, casinha, casinha!", e milhares de silvos, loiro e moreno chegaram no tão aclamado e esperado ápice do ato carnal.

- Oh! Isso foi diferente... - disse Draco, ainda escorado no automóvel, abraçado ao quase King Kong e com as pernas molemente, quase caindo, ao redor da cintura do moreno. - Diferente e muito gostoso... - deu um sorrisinho que de nada recordava o mesmo loiro cheio de dúvidas em relação a fazer ou não o que acabou fazendo, no fim das contas.

- Gostou, né? - lambeu a boca do loiro. - Espera só o junior se recuperar, que ele te visita de novo. - disse e Draco gargalhou. - Acho que o junior morreu! - gargalhou mais ainda ao ver a cara do _seu_ moreno.

- Ele está apenas descansando...mas quem parece que morreu foi o teu juniorzinho... - riu da cara de indignado do loiro. Este pegou e tentou se livrar dele, mas o moreno o segurou mais forte. - O que foi? James Bom vai querer prender o loiro indefeso agora? Oras, da onde que você tirou James Bom, hein, Harry Potter? Quem é esse James Bom? Quando você conheceu esse homem?

- Ah Draco...não vai começar agora... - tentou beijá-lo, mas ele virou o rosto. - Vai dizer que você não gostou do junior, hein? - mexeu o quadril, mostrando assim como o seu menino já ganhava vida novamente.

- Eu quero saber quem é esse homem, Harry! - rosnou entre dentes, tentando se livrar dele de novo, e novamente sendo vencido por ele.

Bufou. Maldito Potter e seus músculos perfeitos. Maldita poção para o desenvolvimento corporal. Malditos aparelhos trouxas para musculação. Malditos suplementos alimentares. Maldito momento em que aceitou namorá-lo. Maldito!

- Me inspirei num personagem trouxa, James Bond! Tá bom agora, Draco? - fez um beiço contrariado...só mesmo o loiro pra estragar a noite. - E que história é essa de ter tesão por homens de farda? Por isso que você quis colocar sua fantasia sexual em prática? - olhou desconfiado para o loiro. - Você disse que tinha uma queda everéstica por mim vestido de policial e não por homens fardados!

Draco levantou a mão, pedindo para que ele parasse. - Eu estava encenando, só isso...e minha fantasia não era por um policial qualquer, - continou Malfoy – era por você vestido de policial, em uma moto enorme e me prensando de maneira desavergonhada...e Harry, você foi perfeito, como sempre! - admitiu Draco, tingindo suas bochechas com um tom púrpura.

- Bom saber, minha serpente... - roubou um beijo de Draco e continuou. - Por um momento até acreditei que você não passava de um loiro indefeso e cheio de dúvidas...e ohhh!!! - pegou a mão do loiro e levou até um ponto estratégico. - O junior tá querendo te fazer uma visitinha de novo...

- Com certeza, James Bom!!!

E novamente, o ar foi envolvido por gemidos, urros, silvos, rosnados e tudo o que mais tinha direito. Do outro lado da rua, os vaga-lumes realmente bailavam sobre a mata virgem e que, como parecia, não seria utlilizada naquela noite. Talvez futuramente, para realizar uma nova fantasia sexual do loiro, quem sabe.

O cacetete não ficou esquecido no capô do automóvel...

E por muito tempo, aquele local deserto foi habitado madrugada a dentro, por corpos suados, gemidos abafados e luzes piscando coloridas. E se perguntassem pro loiro, ele ainda adicionaria: e muito _habeas corpus_ impetrado!... Harry Potter preferiria nem comentar.

**Fim...**

**N/A: **_Eu sinceramente gostei de escrever. E ficarei muito feliz se vocês também gostarem...e pra quem não entendeu: era tudo armado...Draco é um sádico...huhuhuhu...Bjxxx e comentem se puderem/ quiserem....ficarei hiper mega radiante...até a próxima._

**_[1]:_** frase retirado do filme "Forest Gump".


End file.
